Sakura's Dad
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Songfic for Stacy's Mom sorta .Sasuke is dating Sakura, who's dad is Naruto, who is divorced, who might just have feellings for someone too. Way better then it sounds, read and review
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN**

**Warnings: boyxboy love, slight Sakura bashing **

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his car listening to his mixed cd and waiting for his girlfriend Sakura to get out of cheerleading

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his car listening to his mixed cd and waiting for his girlfriend Sakura to get out of cheerleading practice, the song The Middle by jimmy Eats World had just finished playing, Sasuke was trying to remember what song came next when,

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
_

Played through the speakers Sasuke groaned, he liked the song, he really did, but why did it have to play right now and remind him of the oh, so, delicate situation he was in. Why? Because he was in love with his girlfriends parent, not her mom, oh no, it was her dad, Naruto Uzumaki.

_  
Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Sasuke resisted the urge to beat his head against the steering wheel, he was eighteen, Naruto had just turned twenty-nine, and Sakura was just turned fifteen, and her mom was thirty-three.

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)

Did Sakura remember when that happened? Sasuke doubted it, it was one time during the summer, Naruto had a lot of work to do what with the divorce and everything, and Sakura was stressed about her parents splitting up, that Sasuke decided to help out by doing some of the housework.

When he started to mow the lawn he didn't tell Naruto because he was in the shower, so when he stepped outside he had a towel wrapped around his waist and Sasuke got a good look at Naruto's beautiful body.

Sasuke snorted every time he remembered how Naruto's head cocked to the side in a confused manor and just lifted his hand pointing to a patch of grass and told he had missed a spot, and that when he was through to come in the house and have lunch with them.

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me

Sasuke was pretty sure Sakura had no idea he was crushing on her dad.

Sasuke was pulled from his musings as Sakura came and plopped down in the seat of his car wearing a smile

"Sasuke, you want to come over today? Dad got back from that trip he had to take, so you can come over,"

Sasuke smiled "Sure," he mentally smirked, Naruto was going to be home, Sasuke wasn't allowed to come over if Naruto wasn't there so he always got to see the blonde after Naruto got back from a trip.

_  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Sasuke pulled into the drive way and sure enough Naruto's car was parked where it was supposed to be.

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacy's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom

The song ended and Sasuke got out of the car as the song was ending, it was kind of sad really that he related so well to that song.

Sakura ran through the door and up the stairs to change out her school uniform and into her regular, and Sasuke admitted rather slutty-ish cloths her mom had bought her on a mother daughter bonding experience and Naruto couldn't make her get rid of them since Ino, Sakura's mother, had bought them for Sakura, with her own money, it was part of the divorce agreement.

Sasuke heard the shower start up and plopped down on the couch and closed his eye waiting, he felt someone sit on the couch with him and cracked open one eye it was Naruto.

He smiled, "So, how's your day been?"

Naruto groaned and let his head hit the back of the couch.

"Great, just great," Naruto replied dryly, Sasuke could practically see the sarcasm dripping from every word

Sasuke stood up and went around to the back of the couch, and silently ran his hands through Naruto's hair massaging his scalp, Sasuke knew for a fact Naruto relaxed when he did that.

"Want to tell me about it?" Sasuke asked gently, not many things could get Naruto so tense.

"I had lunch with Ino today, she wants to start dating again, I told her no and she started crying, right in the middle of the _restaurant _Sasuke! She started sobbing and asking me why I didn't love her anymore, making this huge seen, I told her that I thought I had made it clear I didn't want a relationship like that, of any kind for that matter, with her since I sighed the divorce papers she tracked me down at work and made me sign six years ago," Naruto stopped to breath, Sasuke could feel him tensing again, so he moved one hand down from Naruto's hair to his back right in between his shoulder blades and started massaging the area in a circular motion.

"And then she followed me to work, babbling on and on about how she loved me and, and, and …….UGH!!"

Sasuke slid his other hand from Naruto's hair and onto his shoulders massaging him, then slid his hand onto Naruto's chest. He slid his other hand onto Naruto's chest as well, clasping his hands right about his collar bone.

Naruto unconsciously leaned into Sasuke's warm, comforting touch and sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't had the best day either," Sasuke sighed, he loved how he and Naruto could just relax and talk about anything together, and they often had, Sasuke remembered that he and Naruto had sat on this couch time after time waiting for Sakura, they'd watch a movie or just sit and talk, he couldn't do that with anyone else, not even Sakura, his girlfriend for going on almost four years now, and friend for a long time before that. Sure Sasuke had a lot of friends at school his was the schools number one athlete, being the all-state champ at every high school sport known to man. But he just didn't have the deep connection with any of them as he had with Naruto; in fact Naruto was his best friend, just like he knew he was Naruto's.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked around to sit beside him on the couch, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gently squeezed.

"It'll be okay, unless of course, you decide to hook up with another woman like her,"

Naruto leaned into Sasuke one more time.

"What older than me?"

"No, crazy,"

Naruto laughed softly and let his head drop to Sasuke's shoulder, and nuzzled into his neck lightly.

Sasuke turned his head and gently brushed his lips across Naruto's forehead, closed his eyes, and buried his face into Naruto's soft blonde hair. Naruto sighed and let his eyes drift shut as well, listening to Sasuke's soft breathing.

Sasuke heard the water running, he knew Sakura had just stepped into the shower, he could never figure out what took her so long. He knew he still had about an hour before she was ready to go.

Sasuke heard Naruto sigh, he knew this was wrong, a girl's father and her boyfriend should be like this, he knew it, Naruto knew it, they both knew it, and they knew each other knew they knew it, but neither could bring themselves to care.

"Naruto, I think we have a problem," Sasuke sighed refusing to lift his head

"I know we do," Naruto mumbled against the soft skin of Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke lifted his hand to draw senseless patterns across Naruto's soft skin.

"Naruto, I love you,"

Naruto breathed and smiled against Sasuke's throat and placed a soft kiss against his throat,

"I love you too Sasuke so, so much,"

Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's and placed his lips over Naruto's in a tender kiss that soon turned passionate. Sasuke trailed his tongue across Naruto's lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke in, Sasuke smirked and dominated the kiss.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto and pushed him down on the couch, slightly grinding against him wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, when the need for air became too great they separated and stared at each other lovingly. Sasuke heard the shower shut off and sighed,

"Okay, so now that the confessions are over, are you going to be mad when a break up with Sakura?"

Naruto sighed heavily letting his head fall onto the arm rest, arms still wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"I can't be mad, I'll be too happy, oh Sasu, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Naru, but we have to do something, I love you, I want to be with you,"

"I think you should break up with her tonight, but don't tell her about us yet,"

Sasuke nodded and leaned into to Naruto for another kiss.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and began to attack his neck biting and sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulders.

Naruto moaned softly, "You know, as much as I would love to let you keep molesting my neck, my daughter, your date, should be down soon,"

Sasuke groaned then sighed, "Hold on," he said then bit down into Naruto's neck marking him, pulling away with one final suck he smiled and looked at his handy work.

A large bright red mark stood out on Naruto's tan neck. Sasuke smirked and gently kissed the mark.

"I'll be back later, I'll bring Sakura home by nine- no probably eight, I don't think I can be away from you that long, I don't know if I can be around Sakura that long knowing what I have to do tonight in order to be with you- and then you'll pretend to give me a talk about breaking your daughter's heart, and when she goes upstairs to take a shower…" Sasuke trailed off, Naruto sighed and he sighed too.

"Naruto I really don't want to hurt her, but I don't love her, I don't even like her like that, I love you, and I want to be with you so badly I'll do anything, even this."

"I know Sasu, I don't want to do it either but, I just, I feel so jealous, so jealous_ of my own daughter_, that I'm willing to let you do this, I'm such a horrible parent," Naruto whispered sadly as he dropped his head to his hands, only to have it gently jerked back up by Sasuke, he looked Naruto right in the eye.

"No, Naruto, you're not a horrible parent, you're a person who wants to be happy, and you know I make you happy, just as you make me happy, both you and I know I could never be happy with Sakura, so I'd be making the two of us miserable right away, and even if Sakura is in love with me, I couldn't make her happy like someone who actually honest to everything loved her."

"Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends, as soon as I break up with Sakura,"

Naruto nodded and leaned into Sasuke, they heard Sakura's bedroom door close as she walked out of her bedroom.

Sasuke stood up "I love you and I'll see you later, stay here and don't get into any trouble alright baby?" he then leaned over and place a lingering kiss Naruto's forehead,

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke pulled away right as Sakura reached the top of the stairs.

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke said in a neutral voice, he really didn't want to do this.

Sasuke turned and headed out the door as Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek and followed him.

Sasuke slid into his car, a black 2009 Camaro, and picked up his backpack to place it in the middle seat, forcing Sakura to sit passenger's side.

This was a normal thing, no one ever sat in the middle seat when Sasuke was driving, and he never sat middle seat when someone else was driving, he used to think it was just because he liked his personal space, but after a while he realized there was only one person he'd allow the middle seat thing to happen, a certain blonde whose house he where currently driving, leaving said blonde all alone, while Sasuke took his daughter out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke sighed the date was going well, but they where only an hour into it, and Sasuke couldn't take much more. He looked up at his 'girlfriend' and sighed speaking quietly

"Sakura, I don't feel good, can we go home?"

Sakura nodded.

They pulled up in Sakura's driveway and she started to get out and go into the house, Sasuke shut off the car and followed her in. Motioning her to sit beside him on the couch.

"Sakura, I…we need to talk,"

"About what?"

"We, I'm, well Sakura, we just aren't working anymore, you just aren't the right person I'm really sorry, truly its not you it's me,"

Sakura eyes started to tear up, "What do you mean? We fine this morning, and yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and last week, and, and, what happened?"

"I just, I think its time to call it quits, I'm sorry but it's over," Sasuke shrugged, uninfluenced by her tears, he had Naruto in his grasp and Sakura wasn't going to change that.

Sakura turned on her heels, tears leaking from her eyes, and ran up the stairs slamming the door to her bedroom shut.

Naruto walked in the living room and moved to sit in the spot his daughter had just vacated, but just before he was able to plop himself down on the couch Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him to his chest.

"I thought you where supposed to be back by nine, that's still a few hours away,"

"I couldn't stay away," Sasuke said simply, knowing Naruto would get his meaning.

Just then they heard Sakura's bedroom door open and they sprung apart, Sasuke bowed his head and Naruto stood up and schooled his features making it look like he was scolding Sasuke about something.

"Dad I'm going to spend the night with Hinata," she said Naruto nodded and watched his daughter leave.

"I hate seeing her so sad, but I can't help feel happy, she's sad because she lost you, but I got you so I'm happy, this is so messed up."

"I know babe, I really do, but enough of that, you want to watch a movie?' Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

Later that night Sasuke looked over at his boyfriend curled into his side asleep, he'd fallen asleep halfway through _Legally Blonde_.

Sasuke shook his blonde awake, Naruto began to stir,

"Come on hun, get up, its time for bed," He whispered Naruto just shook his head in response.

Sasuke stood and lifted Naruto carrying him bridal style to his bedroom, Sasuke was about to lay him on the bed and leave but Naruto just wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke,

"No, 'Suke, its late, stay with me," he slurred sleepily.

"Sasuke placed Naruto on the bed and crawled under the covers with him, pulling the sleeping Naruto against his chest.

"Night, love," Sasuke whispered

"G'night 'Suke, love you too," Naruto mumbled curling tightly into Sasuke's embrace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_(One month later)_

It had been a month, a wonderful month since Sasuke had first confessed his love and spent the night with Naruto, in his room, snuggled together, under the covers in his bed. They had been on two dates out of nice little dinners at Naruto's house. Since that night, neither Sasuke nor Naruto had seen Sakura except a few times she was always either with her mother or one of her friends.

Sasuke bit his lip he was so nervous, as he fingered the ring in his pocket, it was true that they hadn't been dating long, but they had known each other forever, and he hoped Naruto would say yes.

Sasuke knew that his and Naruto's physical relationship was next to nothing, a few kisses, hugs, cuddling, and the occasional make out session, but never any farther then that, never, not until Naruto said yes.

Sasuke rang the doorbell, and waited for Naruto to answer the door, he shifted nervously and restlessly. The door swung open and there stood Sasuke's beautiful blonde. He dropped his black backpack on the floor right inside the door and held out his hand for Naruto to take

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner was going great, Sasuke and Naruto where the only people in the since Sasuke had rented the entire restaurant for the night, unbeknownst to Naruto of course. Hey what was the point of his mother being rich and famous on her own then his father being a rich and powerful businessman, and on top of that he sometimes sold some of his own creations, his paintings, if he needed something and his parents wouldn't give him money saying how he needed to learn to stand on his own to feet, just like now.

Naruto was finishing his dinner and Sasuke secretly motioned for the waiter behind Naruto to bring him the dessert to them.

The waiter brought forth the dessert and placed it in front of Naruto a smile on his face.

It was a huge bowl of vanilla ice-cream a chocolate drizzle spiraling around to the top where a metal toothpick like thing sticking out of the top with a claw on it, nestled into the prongs of the claw was a white gold ring with a large white diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller orange diamonds, and the words _'Marry Me?' _written with orange gel icing in cursive right below it between to lines of chocolate drizzle.

Naruto gasped, launched himself at Sasuke repeating 'yes' over and over again tears of joy streaming from his eyes.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss and plucked the ring from its holder sliding it onto Naruto's left hand ring finger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke and Naruto where sitting in Sasuke's car, they had finished dinner and where currently parked down by the river, windows rolled down, car shut off.

Sasuke in the driver's seat, Naruto curled into his side, sitting in the middle seat.

Unbeknownst to them there where to sets of prying eyes watching, Sakura and her friend Hinata.

"There he is," Hinata whispered shyly, she didn't like spying on Sasuke and his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, where's that skank that stole him from me,"

Hinata gasped "Sakura, look at the middle seat,"

Sakura snapped her head up and her jaw dropped, sitting beside HER Sasuke _in the middle seat _was a blonde,

"It's probably just some big chested blonde," Hinata whispered trying to comfort her friend.

Sakura shook her head, "You know Sasuke's not like that," she said sadly a tear slipping down her cheek and off her chin.

Hinata put a comforting hand on her upper arm, lets go to my house tonight,"

Sakura nodded as they climbed in Hinata's car and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto Naruto's bed, keeping their lips attached, hands roaming and cloths slowly sliding off.

"You sure about this Naru?"

"Yes, oh yes Sasuke, please," Naruto panted.

Sasuke smiled and began to bite at Naruto's chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke smiled as he woke up the next morning naked, sticky, and warm with his _fiancée_ curled into his side. He slowly slid out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and shirt, a black tee with his family symbol on the right-hand sleeve, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He started to mix pancake batter as he thought back on last night, the several rounds of love making, stealing each others virginity. Sasuke smiled as he remembered that conversation. Naruto had told him that he was forced to gives semen to a sperm bank like place when he was first married Ino because he refused to sleep with her. Sasuke smirked; he got what Ino always wanted.

Sasuke felt to arms around him and sat the spatchula he was using to flip the pancakes with down and turned to face his lover, he smirked.

"Morning, babe, I didn't think you'd be able to move let alone walk after last night.

Naruto smiled, completely unbothered by Sasuke blunt referral to their joining.

"Oh it hurts, like nothing has before, but I'm too hungry to care at the moment."

Sasuke stepped back running his eyes over his lover, he was clad in only orange flannel pajama bottoms and his engagement ring. Naruto cocked his head to the side, pouting, and ran his eyes over his fiancée, taking in his shirt clad chest and boxer covered legs.

The next thing Sasuke knew his lips where locked and his shirt was fluttering to the floor, while he felt hands roam freely and let his roam too, touching each bite mark he had made last night, he began to dip his hand into the orange bottoms but stopped when the doorbell rang. Sasuke groaned and pulled away from Naruto, who slid over and looked out of the peep hole in the door and cursed.

"What?" Sasuke whispered curious as to why Naruto was cursing.

"It's Sakura!" Naruto mouthed.

Sasuke's eyes widened he looked at Naruto picked up his shirt threw it to him and ran into the bedroom. Naruto looked at the shirt looked down at his chest and saw all the bright red love bites Sasuke had left on him. He slid on the shirt as the doorbell rang for the second time, Naruto slowed his movements making it seem like he had just gotten up as he opened the door.

"Morning, Sakura, I thought you where with a friend today,"

"Morning daddy," she said.

Naruto stepped out from in front of the door, letting his daughter in the house.

"Daddy what's Sasuke's car doing outside? Is he here? Did he want to talk to me?'

Naruto shook his head, yeah Sasuke was there, but he certainly didn't want to see Sakura.

"Yesterday he had to go somewhere and he asked if I could ride up there with him and bring his car back for him so he didn't have to leave it up there where it could get stolen,"

Sakura nodded dejected.

"Oh okay,"

Naruto bit his lip, he felt little guilt that he stole his daughter's boyfriend, and that made him feel horrible.

"Come one, I've got breakfast,"

Sakura smiled, "Alright,"

Sakura looked at what her dad was wearing, a black shirt, that was odd, her dad never wore the color black, and then she saw it, the symbol on the sleeve, the fan.

"D-dad, wh-why are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?" her eyes slid around the room

"And why is his backpack here?" she asked.

Naruto cursed and sighed "Stay here for a second please Sakura," he said as he moved to his bedroom. Sakura waited a few seconds later Naruto returned Sasuke behind him, wearing some of Naruto's clothes.

"Sakura we have to talk, again," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto bowed his head and felt a comforting hand wrap around his waist as Sasuke began to talk.

"Well, Sakura you see, me and your father, we ah, we…" he trailed off.

"We're engaged," Naruto blurted out, suddenly.

"Wh-what?!" Sakura screeched "How long? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Naruto mumbled something

"What?" Sakura snapped

"A little over a month," he said a little louder.

"So, you started to date my ex-boyfriend, the love of my life, a day or so after he broke up with me?" She snapped, this was not happening.

"I asked him out the night I broke up with you," Sasuke said.

"So what, you go out with him for a month and you're engaged, we went out for years Sasuke, _years, _and I never even got to sit in the middle seat of your car!"

"Yes, we're engaged! And you wanna know why? Because I love him! He knows more about me then you ever will, he learned more about me in one day then you've learned in all the years we've been dating!" Sasuke snapped.

"I hate you! I hate both of you! She snarled as she turned on her heel and stomped out of the house slamming the door.

Naruto sighed and leaned into Sasuke, "Did we do the right thing Sasuke?"

Sasuke bent his head down and kissed Naruto on the forehead,

"Yes we did." He said as he pulled his blonde to the kitchen to eat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura hated them, how could they do that to her correction how could her _dad_ do that to her, he knew how much, she cared for Sasuke. He knew and what did he do? He got married, to her Sasuke!

Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke had the nerve to tell her she knew nothing about him.

She knew that he…..oh wait no that was Hinata who liked the color purple, oh, she knew his favorite food was ramen, no, that was her dad, okay so maybe the only thing she knew was that Sasuke had the best grades in the school, was the star athlete at every game known to man, and knew how to cook. But that was enough…….right?

Sakura took a right turn walking to her moms house, she need to talk to someone.

"Mom, how could they do that to me? I thought they loved me I come home today, and, and, and they're engaged!" Sakura sobbed in her mothers embrace.

"I know, honey, I know," Ino soothed her crying child.

"I just, never thought he would leave me, I, just, I," she said through choked sobs.

"I know, I thought the same thing about your father, I never thought he'd leave me, I took him for granted, I didn't really notice how much I loved him until he left, until I left."

"I, it just hurts so bad," she whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the middle of summer, Sasuke shifted nervously as he watched his would be bride walked down the isle. Blonde hair bouncing freely and blue eyes shining. He had waited for this moment for so long, so, so long.

I do's where pledged, rings where exchanged, and kisses where shared. As two men proclaimed their love for each other with their friends, family, and the rest of the world watching.

Sasuke turned to his 'bride' and smiled as he and Naruto looked out to the crowd see Sakura, she was less, mean about the two's 'betrayal' to her, and she forgave, but she still didn't visit or talk to either of the two for longer then a polite exchanged of words.

But that was okay, both men understood why, your stepfather being your ex-boyfriend could freak a person out, so neither held her actions and feelings against her.

Sasuke smiled as the song for the groom/bride song started to play and Naruto began to giggle as '_Stacy's Mom'_ began to play.

Sasuke leaned down and captured his blonde 'bride's' lips in a kiss as they twirled and danced to the music.

* * *

**review please, just click the button to the left, the one that says 'review'**

**yes people i do realize that Naruto would have been like 14, but seriously, in alot of places you CAN get married with ur parents consent, infact i know a girl who did that, she moved to the state where her boyfriend lived and got married and she was like 15 so yeah, **


	2. NOTE

Ok, so I've some people have told me that they thought the fic was a little rushed…

**Ok, so I've some people have told me that they thought the fic was a little rushed…..would anyone prefer if I just took it down and spread it out for more character and more plot, I was bored and sick when I wrote it…..so it just turned out like that?**

**So really if you want a longer plot with more drama…..say so **


End file.
